Always With You
by Midnightroxas
Summary: Roxas was always quiet and promised himself to not fall in love with anyone because he cant get hurt again with a broken heart. Being abused by his parents doesn't make things any better in his situation but will a certain redhead be able to help him and receive love from him. This is my first story and there will be lemon eventually. AKUROKU
1. Chapter 1

Always With You

**A/N Hey guys well this is my first story ever and i want to hear from all of you if its good or not so please tell me what you think of it okai byeee**

It all started with that one phrase, "Hey my name is Axel lets be best friends" that started my happy life. My name is Roxas Strife I'm a softmore at Twilight High and this is my story. By the time I was 5 I felt like my life was hell. I was unwanted everywhere I went and because of that I became really anti-social. No one wanted me around; I was abused several times a day. I didn't know what I did to deserve this as my fate but I guess fate can be a bitch sometimes. I still went to school continued my normal life except for the abusing and I avoided everyone. This was in kindergarten okay I didn't exactly have a fun time there. Like I said I avoided everyone, but there was this one boy who didn't care that I didn't want him there. He saw that I needed a friend and he happily reserved that spot for him. He was my only friend there. His name was Zexion Maniago. Zexion had long lilac hair that flowed down left eye and gave him a mysterious yet humble appearance, a light gray color in his eyes that shined in the moonlight, fair soft skin, not so tall but a good height, and a his pearly whites on those light pink lips when he smiled at me. He was always silent to other people but when it came to me he would always start the conversation not that I minded. Ever since he sat next to me at recess when I was all alone we became friends. He's the only person that I told my entire story; after I told him we made a promise. He said for me to promise him that if I ever need any help that I would go to him always and I told him to promise me that we will be best friends forever and if we get separated that we will find each other again. We both accepted those promises and been with each other ever since.

Oh yeah forgot to mention one thing we both grew up in rich families so when I would be scared I simply went to Zexion's house and stayed there. He was always happy to see me there and didn't care how often I went there. Our years in school stayed the same just him and me. We finished elementary and middle school and now we are currently in our softmore year in high school. This year Zex found someone, his name is Demyx. Dem has a hairstyle between a mullet and a Mohawk and is like a sandy blonde; he has bright sea green eyes that you can see right through, a light tan skin tone, pretty tall about 6'2, and a bubbly personality to match his smile. He's a musician, plays the sitar and I will admit it his voice when he sings is like an angel. I'm still the same anti social to everyone except for Dem and Zex. Now its us three and from time to time Dem would try to introduce us to his other friends. He did this countless of times before I just gave in and let him introduce us fully. Now brings us to the present, the day I was actually wanted somewhere.

It was a nice day today great breeze, not to hot and you could he Mother Nature out there. Zex and me are walking through the gates of school talking about what we are going to do after school when you hear someone call Zexion, it was obviously Demyx with his bright smile coming our way. "Zexion! Zexion! Zexyyyy!" He stops in front of us and starts to talk to Zexion about plans tonight but it looks like Zexion forgot about their plans. He then turns to me with sorry written in his eyes and was about to speak until I stopped him. "It's ok Zex go with Dem have a fun night, don't worry about me I'll be fine." I told him then flashed him a small smile. "Okay if you say so Rox but promise me you will call me if anything goes wrong." The lilac boy said. "Yeah I promise," I said. "Good, now lets go or we are going to be late for first period" he said sternly. I laughed to myself for a while because Zex has always been that way ever since I met him. He can be nice and friendly one moment and the next he is serious and stern, but its just the way he is and I won't ever ask him to change that. Then I noticed that I'm alone and that they left ahead of me so I run to catch up to them. "So Dem how was your morning?" I said. He looks at me and smiles, "Its been great I got some food before coming here my dad offered me a ride to and from school, which I accepted and yes Zex you are coming with me! Anyways my morning has been great and I get to see this beautiful face everyday so my days are always great" he says as he grabs Zex's face in his one hand. We all laugh as we go into first period English. Just what I need to start my day because I love to read so English is pretty good for me.

We walk in and take our seats in the far back corner, as we sit more kids start to pile up and the teacher now walks in. "Hello class my name is Mr. Leonheart but just call me Leon, and you must be wondering why I am introducing myself again and that's because we have a new student today" he said. Everyone starts whispering to each other wondering if it's a boy or a girl. I propped my face on my hand as I wait for the teacher to introduce the person. Just in that moment a very tall guy with crimson spikes walks in and stands by the teacher. "Class I would like you to welcome Axel Jingseign, now Axel tell us a little bit about yourself." he says. "Okay" the boy named Axel, says. "Well as you know my name is Axel Jingseign, I moved from Hollow Bastion, and yes my hair is all natural." he finishes with a bright smile that shows his pearly whites. I was observing him very closely and looked into those deep pools of acid green eyes, followed by his upside down black teardrops under his eyes _I wonder if those hurt when he got them tattooed on his face?_ anyways nice creamy skin, very tall and lanky about 6'4, and his hair was long and spiked to his shoulders, and lastly a smile on those rosy lips that could light any darkness. I will admit he was _very _attractive, but I have learned to never get attached to someone other then Dem and Zex. "Okay Axel thank you for sharing with us now go ahead and take any empty seat." Leon said. Oh _great_. I just hope he doesn't sit in front of me. _Too late I spoke too soon._

In that moment that I looked up at him he was looking at me with a grin plastered on his sexy face as he was walking towards me. I tried to give him one of my best glares that sent everyone away while my arms were crossed over my chest but he ignored it and sat right in front of me. He then turns around and puts a big smile on his face and says "Hey I'm Axel lets be best friends!" At that statement I knew that this was going to be a long and rather exhausting, but as much as I tried to deny that I don't like Axel I knew for myself that I did, and there's no going back. I just hope that I won't hurt his feelings by trying to get him to leave me alone. I just got used to being ignored and paid no attention to that I couldn't deal with the fact that someone wants to actually be my friend. I turned to Zexion and he just shrugged at me and gave me an "I don't know" face. _This is going to be a long and difficult year, I think I'm going to head to my tree at lunch instead of meeting Dem's other friends. I'll just tell Dem that I will meet them tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

Always With You Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey guys sorry it took so long to get this up. It took me forever to type but I hope its long enough for you guys. I own nothing at all I wish I did T.T Anyways please review I wanna know if I'm doing alright for my first story. Thanks!

Roxas' POV

_I thought today was going to be like the rest me avoiding everyone, going to lunch with Dem and Zex then going home. Well I guess since Axel is here my day isn't like the rest. God he is very attractive but is annoying me as throughout class he would find an excuse to talk to me. Now currently he is poking me with his pencil while I'm trying to spend the last 20 minuets of class reading._

"Hey...Hey...Hellooooo!" he says as he continues to poke me with his pencil. I furrow my eyebrows and close my eyes as he keeps calling and poking me. I try to concentrate but I can't he just likes to push my patience to its limit.

"Hey kid...Blondie...blue eyes", he starts._ God now nicknames, can things get any worse?_

I saw a small grin plastered on his beautiful face before he said in a quite cheerful tone...wait for it.

"Hey angelllll...beautiful...gorgeous...sexyyyy!" He is so _dead_! I thought he was done with the names but he wasn't. Thankfully there's only 2 minutes left of class. I think I'm going to start getting packed up. I finished packing so I'm just sitting there trying to ignore the annoying redhead in front of me, yet he keeps calling me.

"Hey c'mon baby at least tell me your name" he says while he grabs my right hand and smiles his perfect smile. When he grabs my hand I notice how warm it is but right away I look up and glare at him while I snatch my hand away. Thankfully the bell rang and I tried to get out as fast as I can to get to 2nd period with Xemnas which is Bio. I can hear Axel calling me in the crowd but I ignore him and walk fast to class. As soon as I walk in I sit down in the same spot way in the back away from everyone. Dem and Zex don't have this class I only have them for 1st and 6th, also lunch.

The bell rings and Xemnas starts the lesson. About 20 minutes in a certain redhead comes running in the classroom apologizing for being late. I start to laugh to myself but immediately stop.

"Alright Axel I'll excuse you this once but try to find your way quicker next time, have a seat in any empty desk" he says quite calmly. I don't bother looking up hopefully he won't see me again, but when am I ever lucky. There is always a seat open by me._ God I'm so tired._

I put my arms on my desk and make a pillow with it and put my head on it, and close my eyes. I was just about to drift off when I heard footsteps coming towards me and hear the desk on my right squeak as someone sat down. I already knew who it was so I chose to ignore him, but that didn't last long. The redhead named Axel decided to scoot closer to me and start touching my hair combing his fingers through, saying in a whisper "Hey baby why are you ignoring me, I want to get to know you, and I won't stop bugging you until I do." He says in his sexy voice.

I open my eyes and give him a half asleep glare, raising my head up.

"Look just stop bugging me, you wouldn't want me as a friend, no one does okay so just stop. Go get someone else to be your friend; I'm sure you'll be happier with them. Now if you'll excuse me" I said as calmly as possible while I was gritting my teeth together. I get up and head to the front where I tell Xemnas that I'm going to the bathroom. As always he knows my situation and doesn't mind at all and excuses me.

I walk out the door and decide to go to my tree. My tree is in a secluded area no one usually goes there. That's where I usually go to think, get away from people, or sleep. This time I'm going there to sleep, I'm just exhausted. As I get there I sigh to myself and start thinking what am I going to do after school. Well there's always my laptop to keep me company. My parents are on a trip for about 6 months so I won't see them for a while. I finally get to my tree and start to climb up as high as I can go. Being high up always made me calm.

I set my backpack down and lean against the trunk of the tree and start to get comfortable. Once I got comfortable, I pull out my iPod touch, plugged in my black ear buds, and went through my songs until I reached the song "A Match into Water" by Pierce the Veil. They are my favorite band at this moment. I put the volume really loud so I won't hear anything and close my eyes. As I drift off to sleep I start to think back to old memories._ I looked so happy and felt needed, now it's the total opposite. When will my darkness go away? When can I truly be happy again? Maybe now I have decided to end my life, its not like anybody would miss me. I've decided to end my life in 5 days. Just enough time to spend with Demyx and Zexion. That was my last thought as I finally fell into deep, peaceful sleep._

Axel's POV

First period was a drag. The only thing that kept me there was this cute little blond boy. He looked like an angel that fell from heaven._ Call me cheesy but I have no other way to express how adorable he looked._ Anyways he had dirty blond hair it was styled into spikes, _I wonder if he uses gel?,_ fair light tan skin, a small body figure, pale pink lips, and his eyes are what caught me. The first time I looked at him I got lost in his pools of deep cerulean eyes, I could see that around his eyes he had eyeliner._ He looked so hot and perfect for me. I shall make him mine. Only mine._

Currently right now I'm late to seco0nd period. I couldn't find the classroom so I wondered until I found it and I ran inside hoping I wouldn't get in trouble.

I ran inside panting trying to catch my breath and apologize to the teacher. He excuses me and when I look around to sit I see a mop of blond hair in the back and I grin.

I make my way towards him and he's not looking up at me. I take my seat to the right of him and he still doesn't look up. So I scoot closer to him and gently touch his hair combing my finger through,_ whoa it's so soft so he doesn't use gel it's all natural.,_

"Hey baby, why are you ignoring me, I want to get to know you, and I won't stop bugging you until I do" I say in a low voice, while I'm still combing my fingers thorugh his soft hair.

When I did my gestures he gave me a half glare, _He's probably still half asleep,_ and lifted his head up.

He opened his mouth and said, "Look just stop bugging me, you wouldn't want me as a friend, no one does okay, so just stop. Go get someone else to be your friend, I'm sure you'll be happier with them. Now if you'll excuse me." _God his voice was so pure._ With that he left to talk to the teacher and exited class.

_I wonder where he's going? _Throughout class it was such a bore without Blondie there. So instead I tried getting information on this kid. I decided to ask a guy with pink hair that ran low to his upper back. I moved closer and tapped his shoulder, he turned around with a questionable look and opens his mouth, "Yes?"

"Hey, I was wondering, do you know anything about the blond kid that left about twenty minutes ago?"

He smirked plastering a grin to his face, "Yeah, I do. His name is Roxas Strife, the play-hard-to-get kind of guy. In my absolute opinion he is one hell of a beauty, and not just to me, but to many people think he's quite adorable." His grin suddenly changed to a smile showing his pearly white teeth. "He came out of the closet about three years ago, dating Seifer for the three years after he came out. Seifer was his first boyfriend, and approximately six months ago they called it off, no one in particular knows who called it off officially we just know they ended their relationship. Ever since every gay boy on this campus wants to date him, we believe that's what caused it. My bets are on a guy named Zack Fair. Zack has had a crush on Roxas since the day he announced he was gay. Although no one has seen Roxas happy. Even the entire time he was with Seifer, nobody saw him smile. Both would always skip school together, go to each other's houses, doing who knows what. Everyone ignores Roxas because of the fact he's gay or just plain out scared to walk up to him and create a conversation. I've observed him my whole just to see how he was, though all I've really seen was him pushing everyone away. Anyways, that's all I'm going to give you, due to how you shouldn't really ask people about someone when you should be doing that yourself." Suddenly the bell ring interrupting his last sentence, "Well there goes the bell, It was nice speaking with you Axel! By the way I am Marluxia. See you next time we meet." He then run out the door leaving me staring out the door.

"Wait I want to know more!" I say to him. Damn it I need to know more about him! Well I now know that he's available and swings my way." I smile at this. "Roxas that's a perfect name for him, I like it."

I laughed and chuckled all the way to third period. Math great. I wasn't really great at math. When I walk in everyone is already seated, and I take a seat way in the back. As I sit, someone to my right tells me rather harshly, " You can't just sit there, that's Roxas's seat." _Oh so he has a class with me here._ I glare at him and retort rather curtly, "Fine." I get up and sit directly behind that seat.

"Happy?" I scowled.

"Yeah, I am. The name's Zack, Zack Fair." He smiles saying it in a cheery tone.

"Zack? Zack Fair, I've heard of you. You have a crush on Roxas Strife."

"That I do, boy. Who wouldn't love him, he is an absolute sex god. I've been trying to get at that for three years, and yet no luck. He's just hard to get, but I plan to make him mine as soon as possible."

"Well, Zack. Hate to break it to you, but he won't be yours. He'll be mine, and I'm not going to lose him to you anytime soon." I smile saying this with determination.

"Oh, well then, may the best man win.' He smiles. "Just so you know, I'm at an advantage, I know how he is and where he goes. Like now I know exactly where he is. I may just go keep him company." He smugly said, grinning stupidly.

"You better not. As with that, may the best man win," I said growling, I held a hand out and he took it shaking it as a bet.

We both smiled with determination in our eyes, never taking eyes off of one another, up until class started.

A/N: ohhhhh what will happen next I don't know. Just kidding yes I do ^-^ Well review tell me what you think Midnightroxas Out!


End file.
